warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Thai
Squints* Are you stalking me? e.e Yes... :c Pfft no way. Welcome to my talk page. No attacking other users or myself. ^^ Archive | Archive ---- A Problem I have a problem with making a charart. When I tried to do color picker, it wouldn't show me any colors except black. Also, when I did color select it made it all fuzzy when I clicked it. Any help with that? Thistleflight (talk) 20:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for rushing into this stuff, I have problems with that. x3 Thistleflight (talk) 15:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Stuff... Ohey, I have a question. Could you put my name on the big blue box that says what chararts you're working on, and since I don't know much, put none for everything. I would want the user name on the side to say Flight, which is one of my nicknames. Also, would you mind making a siggie for me? Thistleflight (talk) 22:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you! 8D 01:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey~ Yeah, I'm here. I'm not really on chat anymore unless I want to or have a question. I mainly browse around here (all the time). So, yeah, I'm actually on here most of the time, you just don't know it. Is there anything you need to tell me? Thistleflight (talk) 21:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ Plus the new cat you put on my talk looks awesome. It kind of looks like a zombie cat. :3 Thistleflight (talk) 21:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Your Tutorial When you said I need to click Ctrl+L, and a box would appear, I couldn't find the Ctrl+L. Did you mean type instead of click? If not, just tell me and tell me the real answer. :3 Thistleflight (talk) 00:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Heh. Thought so. Thistleflight (talk) 00:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) When I type Ctrl+L, the image gets bigger and a box doesn't show up. Could you help me with that? Thistleflight (talk) 21:29, April 17, 2013 (UTC) You were right. Thistleflight (talk) 22:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Another question, what do you mean by "click it and drag it underneath" for the layers? Thistleflight (talk) 00:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I really don't get the whole layer thing, so could you be specific and tell me it? Thistleflight (talk) 20:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a pelt layer, just one layer. Are we supposed to make one, or name the layer I'm supposed to drag. Thistleflight (talk) 23:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) hi .thai i was looking at your tutorial and i added it to the tutorial catogory i hope u didnt mind i undid the edit because i wasnt sure if you wanted it or not sorry -dash Great! :D The image's doing great to. ^^Thistleflight (talk) 21:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Well, here's some bad news. I have blood cancer, and it's getting worse. xp I might be off for a week or two, because I have to rest and stuff. (Just in case you're wondering if I'm not on for a while.) Thistleflight (talk) 23:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! 8D Thistleflight (talk) 15:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mentor Well, thank you, Thistle! I am actually hoping to work on texture and stuff like that, also shading on white-and-other coloured cats, because I don't want the shading on the coloured part too light. You can call me Hawky, since you're my mentor now! Thanks so much, 20:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks Thistle! 20:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I use layers all the time, and for the shading I never ''blur it with the blur tool. I use guassian blur for everything. xD 21:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It does, indeed. xD And I was also looking at your userpage, are you really tired of coding things? I ''love ''coding things! I can do gradients and stuff like that, so if you's like I can make you a gradient then give you the coding so you can just copy and paste it. Just let me know the colours and we're off! :D 21:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay then! :) Also, love your siggy. <3 21:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! <3 21:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Haha Yes, it was. Thank you! 20:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Slight Issues I think that there may be an issue with the "Charcat" template. It says, in the edit history, that I uploaded softpaw image of Falling Leaves, when I have no idea what on earth they are talking about. I don't want to feel like a vandal. x_x 17:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. :3 18:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Thistle. Um, I'm not sure if I read the guidelines properly (or if it even says it) but when do PCA apprentices become warriors? 21:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow. . . I have ''4 chararts approved. . . -_- 22:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm just excited, that's all. I'm getting sort of bored, with no chararts to make. But I understand. 22:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :) Sorry if the image's taking to long, but my GIMP is so slow and whenever I click the paintbrush it takes like, five minutes. Also, I have a question;am I allowed to vote for the queen blank artist? Because I like one of the choices very much. 8D Thistleflight (talk) 01:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hiya~ It has been a while since there have been any chararts to make. I've been bored to death. x.x But I've wanted to learn texture. Like, how to make the fur look like it's actually fur, and not just shaded colors. 22:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, thanks! But truly, there are some things that need to be changed on the tutorial page, like adding the shading areas on the new linearts. -_- 23:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I. Have. Officially. Mastered. Texture. *happy dances* 00:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. It is boring without chararts being needed to make. Hurry up Tallstar's revenge! But eventually I will become a warrior. And you are not a bad mentor! :) 21:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Critiquing images and stuff. But okay then. 00:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Ello~ Hi Thistle! If you're wondering why I've been gone for a while, it's because I've been on a trip in Washington and Canada. And the image is almost done and it looks awesome! ^^ I've just finished eye color and ear pink so I'm basically done, but I've just got to do a few minor adjustments. So anyways, just dropping by to answer all your questions (if you had any xD). How are you doing?Thistleflight (talk) 22:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Er, hello? Are you still on Thistle? I'm just wondering because you didn't reply to my last message. Thistleflight (talk) 23:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could go on chat and talk with you. But I'm sorta busy at the moment to, but I'll try. Maybe you could PM me...? Thistleflight (talk) 20:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Pm me when I can chat with you.Thistleflight (talk) 15:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Could you show me how to do ear pink and eye color? I'm about done. What are we going to do next when I finish? Thistleflight (talk) 16:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Having Issues Again My personal image keeps on having issues! *mauls personal pic* I wanted to change it to my new one, but my persoanl pic is now just a squished version of the old one. Do you by any chance know how to fix this? Texture OMG Thistle your charart on the Approval Page is incredibly gorgeous! Just dropping by to ask you about how you did your texture like that. 23:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Eh Just eye color cause the layer got deleted and it didn't look good in the first place. Also, when I tried uplosding it to WArriors Wiki, it kept sating XCF files arn't allowed and the charcat I'm making is Xcf. I'm supposing yours says that to since you use Gimp? Could you help me with thta? Thistleflight (talk) 16:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thai...Thistle just gave me some really bad news... http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SilverstarOfRippleClan#Blood_Cancer This says it all. I don't want to type it. Apprentice Stuffs I was hoping you can tell me how to make texture on white cats, because it's quite hard to do. Thanks, 14:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thistle, and I can totally understand inactivity. I'll be starting school soon. -_- 14:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) CHARART!! Here! Sorry if it took so long, but it's done! It may not be that good, but it's one! Also, the reson there is no eye color is because you didn't explain it in the tutorial. Thistleflight (talk) 16:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Waiittt scratch that image. I improved it. :3 Hey, Thai? You haven't responded to my image yet. ouo I just read your profile that you are taking a break, but I really don't wanna sound nosy, but it's been a huge amount of time. And that image sucks right there, look here and you'll see an epic charart~! Also, I hope you like my siggie~! ♥ Thistleflight ♥ Re:*Pokes* *Pokes back* Sorry I haven't replied since May! Haha of course I remember you! How could I forget?(: Graduation? Hey Thistle. I've learned a lot about chararts from you and I think I'm ready to graduate. I am comfortable with shading styles, texture, and markings, etc. and I believe you have mentored me long enough. Also, I've been thinking in becoming a mentor, so I'm coolioz and all with everything. Thank you for being a wonderful mentor, the best could ever ask for. 00:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Mentor Program Hello! I just wanted to see if you are still active/interested in PCA's mentor program ^^ Oh, and if any of your apprentices still are cx 00:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) screeches Why did you not tell me? Do you have any idea how many times I've asked myself "where did Feathermoon go?" I've missed you so much, you fricken loser. ;_________________; I'm not mad in the least and I wish you would have come to me and told me. ;-; You're such a dork and I swear I'm going to sit on you. >:|